N00001
'(This really did happen, and I'll tell you why..)' You know how we all have these nightmares when we were kids, did you ever have one about a show? It all started when I was about 8 or 9, I remember always staying up late at night watching the Angry beavers show because they always ended up around 10 or 11.. or somewhere late at night if you didn't get to watch it earlier. Anyways.. after I went to sleep you'd expect a random, wonderful, dream about something awesome as a kid.. well I'll get to that. So I was seeing The intro for The Angry Beavers opening as usual as it passes along, It even started where they returned back to their dam after the intro. They went back and everything was fine, they were gnawing on wood just for the heck of it until "Daggett" (brown beaver) spotted a dark hole in their house, so Daggett poked Norbert on the shoulder when he was eating the wood, but he looked annoyed until he saw the dark hole in their house too, so they went outside their dam and checked underwater to see if anything weird was going on. So they saw and there was no other end of the hole that was in their dam and norbet got upset at daggett because he though he was playing a trick on him like his usual stuff.. After they got up norbert was arguing with dag but, he said he wasn't the one doing this and it was someone else. He didn't believe him so they went back into the dam and looked at the hole, Nob still argued with him more but dag still said that he didn't do it, I could see that he was worried yet kinda of scared to who did this. Nob looked at him thinking maybe this wasn't him so he said " If it wasn't you, then who was it?". Dag shrugged his shoulders and got to the other edge to look at it from an angle. It looked pitch black from their point of view and it looked like it could go on forever, so nob jumped down but screamed for a bit (it was like any cartoon scream from the show) followed by a thud. Dag jumped in and fell on nob but, he looked around after the fall and saw they were on a white background. Nob pushed dag off and looked around, the ceiling lowered down and dag curled up scared because he though they were going to die. Nob just stood next to dag and watched that it stopped near nobs height, Dag got up and made a "phew" sound for a bit but, the side walls were closing in on them. Dag and Nob tried to stop it but it stopped to a point where nob and dag's backs were touching. The looked at me and waved their hands and said, "NO NO NO NO!" as a black flat square sealed them up and covered the spot. They were back to their circle like in the intro, but the background was dark red (no blood btw) and they both looked surprised. They both cheered that they didn't get squished to death, so they cheered and cheered until they got bored and didn't know what to do now. They waited and waited as Nob went to sleep, Dag felt something weird and tried to wake up Nob. When nob woke up and looked at dag saying, "What?" Dag screamed in terror as he saw nob with no eyes, he could see through his eye sockets and see his brain. Nob looked at me and screamed then looked at dag, he saw that dag was the same like nob and they both looked at me but even sounding more terrified, almost like if you were in the cartoon. These weren't the same cartoon screams they sounded like if they were being killed! So they looked at each other and screamed as they zoomed out of a man's book which was the cover of his book, but only showed his book not him. So when he closed the book and he saw that it zoomed out and it showed him with his eyes taken out but bleeding, he was screaming as he just felt the pain in his eye sockets when he saw the cover of the book he was reading. It turned pitch black and it showed me in my room, I looked at myself and it showed my future self's face. I couldn't wake up from this nightmare even though I wanted to! It spiraled out and I saw my future self but my brother wasn't there. THAT'S NOT THE CREEPY PART! from what I saw was a figure in black clothing looking at my future self then it looked up at me but, before I tried to see who it was it, There was a loud static noise in my dream and I woke up crying in the middle of the morning at 3:12, my brother woke up and my parents woke up running to me hugging me until I stopped and explained. Up until that day I never had a nightmare that horrible! The thing is it only happened once in my sleep, yet I can still remember dreaming it when I space out sometimes, I'M GLAD I'M NEVER HAVING THAT FUCKED UP DREAM AGAIN! screw television! I'm sticking to my laptop! Category:N Category:New Additions